1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile mountable transparent sun visor system and more particularly pertains to tilting the tinted transparent shield of the automobile mounted sun visors to reduce sun glare while maintaining visibility through the shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automobile glare protection devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, automobile glare protection devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of blocking sun glare in automobiles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,840 to Kokeisl a glare protection device for motor vehicle passengers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,159 to Landford discloses an automotive glare shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,875 to Takahashi discloses a sun visor for automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,011 to Cherian discloses an anti-glare visor system.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,551 to Andres discloses a tinted automobile sun visor.
In this respect, the automobile mountable transparent sun visor system according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tilting the tinted transparent shield of the automobile mounted sun visors to reduce sun glare while maintaining visibility through the shield.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved automobile mountable transparent sun visor system which can be used for tilting the tinted transparent shield of the automobile mounted sun visors to reduce sun glare while maintaining visibility through the shield. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.